


Broken | sander sides high school AU (Patton angst)

by Shrek_potato



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, sandersides, thomassanders
Genre: Abuse, Abused morality, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Bullying, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Deceit, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Janus - Freeform, Logan - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Past Child Abuse, Patton - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sad, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, abused patton, roman - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrek_potato/pseuds/Shrek_potato
Summary: Warning this this my first fanfiction so it's probably gonna be bad.This is sander sides high school AU. Patton gets bullied, and doesn't tell anyone. He keeps all of his problems and issues to himself. Patton angst. may have some mociet, I haven't decided yet.Warning this book is gonna have some trigger warning and I Will put the warning above each chapter.⚠️Most characters belong to Thomas Sanders⚠️
Relationships: Moceit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Characters

Name: Patton heart  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: pansexual  
Skin: very pale but has pink cheeks  
Hair color: strawberry blonde  
Hair type: curly  
Glasses: round rimes  
Relationship status: single Pringle  
Personality: a very bubbly and happy person. Hides emotions from friends. Doesn't want to be a burden. The dad friend. Hates to be yelled at. 

Home life: middle class. Father is abusive and mother left the picture at a young age. His friends don't know about his home life. 

Name: Logan Croft  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: gay  
Skin: ivory  
Hair color: jet black  
Hair type: straight  
Glasses: square  
Relationship status: single  
Personality: Sometimes people don't think that he has emotions. He says he doesn't need them. This is false. Studies a lot.  
Home life: high class. Parents are very caring.

Name: virgil storm  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Demisexual  
Skin: pale as a ghost  
Hair: magenta  
Hair type: straight but thick  
Glasses: none  
Relationship status: single  
Personality: very anxious. Has anxiety. Very caring but hides it  
Home life: middle class. Adopted.

Name: Roman prince  
Sexuality: gay  
Age: 17  
Skin: honey  
Hair color: brown  
Hair type: straight (gay)  
Glasses: none  
Relationship status: single  
Personality: extra  
Home life: middle class. Parents can be over baring at times but there Okey. Twin.

Name: Remus prince  
Sexuality: gay  
Age: 17  
Skin: honey  
Hair color: brown, with a white streak  
Hair type: straight (gay)  
Glasses: none  
Relationship status: single  
Personality: says what ever came to mind. Gross trash man. Funny. Class clown  
Home life: middle class. Parents can be over baring at times but there Okey. Twin.

Name: Janus Sanders  
Sexuality: pansexual  
Age: 17  
Skin: ivory, but has burns on left side  
Hair type: dark brown And straight.  
Glasses: None  
Relationship status: single  
Personality: good at detecting deception. Good lier. Sweetheart deep down but edgy on the outside.  
Home life: high class. Lives with his mom and his dad is dead.


	2. Characters

(No ⚠️trigger warning⚠️in this chapter that I can think of, mainly just fluff but let me know in the comments)

Logan's POV: 

Me and my friends decided to have a sleepover today before school so we all can go together. Everyone says how excited they are but not me. Emotions aren't really my thing, I'm more into books and academics, I don't have time for emotions, especially if I want to get into a good school. My parents are always pressuring me to have more "fun", so I hang out with Patton, Virgil, and Roman. I'm the one hosting this sleepover, my parents are very excited about this so they prepared everything and I believe Patton said he had surprise for everyone when they got here. Suddenly I hear the bell ring and when I open the door I see Remus and Roman, those two are brothers, they are always bickering.

"Hi Logan" Roman greeted  
"Hi nerd!" Remus let out with a crazed smile  
"Salutations"I geastured them inside. Then all of a sudden I'm being hugged by a happy Patton "LOGAN!!" Patton screeched  
"Hi Patton" 

Soon after that Virgil showed up late as always and we all decided to sit on the couch so Patton could give us our surprise...  
"Wow Logan you have a huge house!" Roman said In a surprised tone  
"Hey Logan wanna be my sugar daddy!?!?" Yelled Remus  
"I don't know that that means and nor do I want to" 

"GUYYYS"  
"OPEN THEM" Patton said handing us all a box 

We all then opened our boxes and when I looked inside it looked to be a unicorn onesie, once I saw this I scoffed because there is no way I am going to wear this childish sleep wear... "everyone has to go put them on now!!" Patton screeched  
"I will not be wearing this"  
"Pretty please logieeee!!" Patton said with puppy dog eyes  
"Fine but only if you never call me that again" I let out  
"Agreed!"  
We all go together dressed in our new onesies, Virgils being a skeleton, romans being beast from Beauty in the best, and finally Remus's being a green octopus.  
Before they finished I decided to walk over to the kitchen to gather the snacks. "I'll help" said my mother, which wasn't needed I can do it by myself but agreed anyway.  
I grabbed what I can and brought it over to the theatre room, as did my mother.  
"Have a fun time tonight Logan, and make sure everyone gets up on time tomorrow"  
"Will do well for the second part. Anyway I shall be gathering the others now"

I walked out to get the others, they all were back on the couch waiting for me.  
"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, right this way" I say as I gesture for them to follow me. I walk into the theatre room with all of them showing them the snacks

"So what movie are we gonna watch????" Patton Squealed  
"I was thinking about a doc—

Roman blurted "FROZEN 2"  
"Maybe a different disney movie" Virgil suggested 

"How about a vote?"

Everyone agreed so we all put our vote  
Roman was the one who counted the votes. 

"Now Roman I may not have voted for frozen 2 bu-"  
"FROZEN 2 100%" Roman yelled out  
I don't think that adds I didn't vote for frozen, and neither did Patton from what he was about to say. "That doesn't add up" I say to the group and they all agreed except for Roman, "I have no idea what you guys are talking about" Roman said trying to play it off. "Whatever" Virgil sighed.

I got up to put the movie in and after that I got everyone pillows and blankets. After I passed them out and everyone picked a recliner to sleep in. 

Virgil's POV:  
After Logan handed me a blanket, I picked a recliner. I was surprised to see Logan's house, I didn't think it would be this big. Anyway I'm glad I decided to sleepover at Logan's, I'm sick of my family they can honestly be so annoying sometimes. I don't have the best home life. But whatever, I look over to see Patton with a happy smile on his face, I don't get how positive he can be. He calls us his kiddos which is cool. I'm honestly surprised he didn't want us to go to his house with him in all. 

Roman is basically jumping up and down because we're watching frozen 2, I just shrug. He most definitely rigged the vote. I'm not completely against watching it, but I would never tell anyone that.

The movie had just started and Patton already had to go to the bathroom but he said to continue without him, which I'm Not to surprised about, he loves to please others. He should really help himself sometimes, I can tell how much he loves to make sure everyone's okay. He has helped me with plenty of panic attacks, which I am deeply thankful for. He always knows what to say. 

After a couple of minutes Patton came back, you can tell he just had splashed his face in water or something because his face was wet and his eyes were a little puffy, he probably wanted to stay up for the movie or something. 

"You getting tired?" I asked Patton and he simply replied with a "yeah but I want to stay up!!!!!"  
"But tomorrow is a big day!" I said  
"Can you be quite were trying to watch a movie here brad pittful!!!" Roman practically yelled  
"Whatever sir sings-A-Lot" I say back 

We're coming to the end of the movie and Logan had fallen asleep first, you could tell he wanted to get good sleep for tomorrow and soon after him was Patton, he was all curled up in a ball, then next was Roman he fell asleep and he was definitely snoring, I'm gonna tease him about that tomorrow. I know I should go to bed but I'm getting a lot of anxiety about tomorrow. I start to feel very overwhelmed so I tired doing those exercises Patton had thought me and after awhile they started to work and then I drifted off.

(2050 words)


	3. Chapter two

(⚠️trigger warning⚠️: self deprecating thoughts, hints of eating disorder. Let me know if I need to add any triggers in the comments)

Pattons pov:   
Today is the first day of school!!!! And I can't believe I was the first one up!!! I look around to see all of my kiddos asleep, they look so peaceful. Well accept Roman he is laying upside down and snoring really loadly, it's kinda funny actually. 

I start to space out and my mind begins go ramble...

But I shouldn't judge, everyone has there quirks and what kinda of person would I be if I judged them on how they sleep. Wow i must be a horrible person, I didn't mean to judge him, that definitely wasn't my intention. I wonder if he hates me, I wonder if everyone hates me. What's wrong with me. I didn't to distract my self from these thoughts 

I start to come back to reality...

I walk out of the theater to go to the kitchen because cooking for my kiddos would distract me from all of these negative thoughts. As I get to the kitchen I see Logan's mom, which is good it would probably be best if I ask Logan's mom to use her kitchen, I don't want her to be mad at me, what if she got mad at me and then wouldn't let logan hang out with me. Ahhhhhhh... I hate all of these thoughts.  
"Good morning Mrs.croft"   
*what if she hates me*  
"Would it be okay if I made them pancakes? I promise I'm a good cook and I won't burn your house down!!!"  
I said nervously to Logan's mom  
"Of course sweetie, here is the mix and everything you would need" she then smiled softly and walked over to living room to read a book, so I now know where logan gets his love of books. Luckily she didn't yell at me, I've had my fair share of that and I have this weird this when people yell at me I start to cry and I don't know why. I hate it when I cry, that's when people can obviously tell what's wrong.

I then start to make breakfast for my kiddos Virgil, Logan, and Roman. I love them all so very much, 

I wonder if they love me... probably not.

I start to mix the ingredients, trying not to make go much of a mess, like I always do. I start to hear someone walking into the kitchen

which means I have to put up my smile, like always 

and it's of course Logan.  
"Good moring!!! Your mom said that I could make breakfast for all of you!! Could you wake up the others?"  
"Salutations, that is very nice of you Patton. Of course I will wake them, I don't want them to sleep to long"   
Logan than walks out of the room

My smile falters, but then goes right back up because I know logan will be back soon.

I then start to put the batter onto the pan and make sure they are all just right and none of them are Burnt, that would be horrible and they would be mad.  
I take 3 plates for my kiddos and set them on the table to be ready when they come out.

My kiddos start to come out one by one from around the corner, they all look super tired except for Logan he looks well rested like always. I wish I had his sleep schedule. Last night was one of the best night sleep I've had in weeks.

Virgil and Roman stumble into the dinning room and sit down. Logan walks out all proper already dressed, with a necktie.I walk over with all the pancakes and put two on every plate.   
"If you guys would like anymore just tell me and I'll grab it" I say with a smile

"Are you gonna eat pat?" Said Virgil in a concerning tone. 

"I had one earlier" but this was a lie, and I know I shouldn't lie. It's just that I haven't been hungry lately in the morning and they wouldn't understand 

.....anyhoo I leave to go get dressed. I decided to be extra for the first day and wear my Acid wash pants, my pink t-shirt with suspenders and a cardigan. I'm so excited for today, after I'm done I walk out and start go clean up.

"You know patton you don't have to clean and do the dishes, Avery our house keeper can do that" said logan 

"I know but this is my mess and I don't want them to over stress them selves with my mess* I let out 

"That's there job, but you may do as you like. Just make sure your ready for school"

"Will do log- I mean Logan" I said 

"Good catch padre" Roman said way to loudly  
*virgil laughed*  
"Indeed" Logan scoffed 

"I'm gonna go get dressed sense I'm done" grunted Virgil  
"Same" Roman belted   
"Okey dokie" I said with a smile 

After awhile Virgil and Roman came out, ready for school. 

"I'm going to dread this" Virgil let out   
"Hey! Be positive it's the first day!!!" I said with a grin  
"We should definitely be going if we want to pick out good lookers and find out where our classes are" Logan said all proper 

"Is everyone ready?" I said in a soft tone "yup" the others said in unison.

I walk out to start the car and the others soon follow behind me. 

"I'm gonna meet a handsome man today and we're gonna fall in love!!" Roman said in an uplifting tone, once we got in the car.  
"I don't see the benefits in falling in love, your goals this year should be your grades"   
"Whatever Microsoft nerd" Roman replied   
"Hey be nice" I said and then everyone went quite so i was left with my thoughts...

Virgil's pov: 

After we ate Patton's breakfast, I went to the bathroom to get dressed, I put on a MCR T-shirt and my black ripped jeans then put on my eyeliner. I make sure to grab my backpack and headphones that I made sure to bring to Logan's. I then walk out of the bathroom and then I go over to Patton and Logan. Soon after me Roman came out.

"I'm going to dread this" I let out   
"Hey! Be positive it's the first day!!!" Patton said with a grin "We should definitely be going if we want to pick out good lookers and find out where our classes are" Logan said all proper 

and Patton goes to start the car. We all then hop in the car and all I can think about is that How I'm going to dread today, I hate school. Let's just say I don't fit in, people tend to judge anyone who isn't what society defines as normal.

Romans pov:

Today is the first day back to school, and what I'm hoping for is to meet a stunning new man and get a boyfriend and I know I know that sounds like I'm desperate but I promise I'm not. It's just I like having a man around if I get what I'm laying down. The breakfast Patton made was wonderful. After I ate all the pancakes up, I went into a bathroom and got dressed in my gryffindor jacket and blue jeans. I walked out and went to go see the others and soon after that we head out for school.

Pattons pov:

I'm not the best driver but I'm alright, sometimes it scares me but that's only when my kiddos are in the car because if I crashed they could get hurt and I would never forgive myself for that and they would hate me if they weren't dead, oh god what if one of them died I would die. If only I were in a car crash that would be fine, because I would be the only one getting hurt and I don't car that much if I pass. But what if I'm the only one in he car and I hit someone else and they die and I have to go to jail for the rest of my life. Omg I'm rambling way to much. 

I see that we have arrrived at school and so I pulled into a parking space.

(1397 words)


	4. Chapter three

(No ⚠️trigger warnings⚠️ that I can see but let me know if I need add any)

Patton's POV:  
We finally arrived at school, And we got out of the car. I could see they anxiety on virgils face so I decided to go over and see if he's okay  
"Hey virge are you alright? You seem a little nerves" 

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just school gives me loads of nerves* virgil said with a shaky voice.

"Just remember the breathing exercises I thought you and listen to some comforting music" 

"Thanks popstar" Virge said with a smirk 

"You GAVE ME A DAD THEME NICKNAME" I said very enthusiastically because I love it when I'm referred to as dad it always lightens my mood. 

We start to walk over to the building which brings up my own nerves, but hopefully I will meet plenty of new friends. We all walked in the building and then I remembered we all We decided yesterday that we would try something new and we wouldn't pick out lockers next to each other. I'm happy about it, but also conflicted, I get go meet new people but. I also am going to miss my friends very deeply, they can pretty much boost my mood anytime and talking with them helps with not spacing out. 

I'm worried about my kiddos though I like making sure they are okay. But they probably are annoyed of me anyways so this is probably for the good. Anyway last year my locker was in the front of the school in the open, so I want to try something new, so I pick out this locker that's behind a stairwell but still kind of the open, it will be perfect for metting new friends and for lunch just in case all the seats are filled. I noticed someone pick the locker next to mine and I decided to say "hi"

"Ah hi" said the person back and continued to put stuff in their locker  
"I'm patton, I guess we're locked buddies" I said with a large smile  
"I guess so, my name is Steven"  
"That's a pawsome name!!"  
"Ah yeah well I gotta go bye" Steven waved then left 

Today is going great. I met a new friend already!!! I wonder if I have any classes with this Steven!!! 

Virgil's pov: 

We arrive at school and we all dispan to pick out our new lockers for the year and we decide we wouldn't pick out lockers next to each other this year. I decided to pick out a locker next to my favorite class, Art. I know it's dumb and I'm really bad at it, It just relaxes me and the teachers pretty cool I guess. After I put my lock on my locker I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump, I feel really anxious because it could be a bully or something but then I turn around and see Roman standing there

"hi Virgil!!!" Roman said excitedly  
"Jeez can you warn a dude next time, you touch them" I said  
"Sorry, nice locker spot, mine is by the theatre" Roman said 

Romans pov:

When we get their we all dispan to pick out our lockers. I decided to pick a locker by the theatre room because I knew that I would be spending loads of time there. 

After I put my stuff I my locker I decide should go find someone in the gang so wander the halls til I spot Virgil. I run up go him and say "hi virgil!!!!"  
"Can you warn a dude next time you, touch them"

"Sorry, nice locker spot, mine is by the theater" 

Logan's pov:

Class is going to start soon so I make my way to my class. I have first period with Virgil so this should be interesting. I like having someone in the class I know so that it's not weird when we do projects and I know virgil will for the most part participate. I walk into class and sit down in the middle section so that Virgil will be comfortable sitting next to me. I see him walk to the room and sit down in the chair next to me.  
"Greetings Virgil"  
"Hey nerd"   
I scoff and say "I hope you know I take that as a compliment"  
He then puts a arm on my shoulder and says "I know lo, I know" he then sighs 

*magical time skip*

Virgils pov: 

Me and the nerd are now on our way to lunch and I want to find a good spot I don't want to be sitting by the trash or in the bathroom again that would suck.   
As me and Logan approach the line I spot Roman and shoot his some finger guns and he walks right over. "Sup princy"  
"Hello emo" Roman said all dramatic.  
"Hello" Logan let out  
"Sup nerd"  
"PATTON!!!" Roman screeched. I'm assuming he sees Patton because he pretty much screamed his name bloody murder. So I look over and see Patton skipping his way over with a big smile on his face. "Hi kiddos!!!!" Soon as pat said that Logan sighed and looked away annoyed. "Hello pa-" "HI PADRE"  
I was cut off my Roman. we all sit down with our food, Roman with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Logan with a salad, Patton with a apple and a water, and lastly for me the school lunch. 

Patton pretty much as the same lunch everyday, but o well I'm just glad he's eating something he used to not get anything because he "eats big breakfasts" but kids started to make fun of him calling him, a twig, and saying some other pretty hash things. 

"How's everyones food?" Roman belts 

"It's alright" I say   
"Great!" Patton says  
"Adequate" Logan lets out   
"And yours Roman?"  
"Fantastic!!"

*sparkly time skip"

Romans pov:

It is FINALLY the end of the day so no more school tomorrow!!! I walk out to Logan's car and wait for the gang to show up. One after another they all show up and we all get in the car. Logan dropped us all off at home.

(1035 words)

(604 words)


	5. Chapter 4

⚠️Trigger warning⚠️: child abuse, bullying, self deprecation 

Patton pov:  
Today I'm wearing a short sleeve baby blue shirt with white overall shorts. I then walk down stairs to see my dad sitting in his chair in the living room like usual, he's probably drunk. I decided I should probably try and get out of the house as quickly as possible so grab my bag and start to sprint for the door...

"PATTON!" "GET IN HERE"  
I start to shake as I walk to my father he looked me up and down and yelled "go change now!" He then grabbed my arm and pressed his cigarette to my wrist "that's what you get for dressing like that!"  
I yelped once it touched my skin and he then threw my arm back and I ran up stairs, before I put on a different outfit I put a bandaid on the burn so I don't rub it against anything after I do that i put on a light grey sweatshirt and some blue pants. I hate what im wearing but I don't want to get burned again. 

I then came back down stairs quietly so he couldn't hear me and I grabbed my bag and ran out the door making sure I don't slam the door I would get extra burned for that.

I only live a few minutes away from my school so it was a short walk. I try to distract myself from my thoughts by looking for people walking there dogs, sometimes it can also distract from the pain from my arm. The dogs are just so adorable, I wish I could have one but my dad wouldn't let me. 

I then see my friends walking towards me and I wave at them with the a big smile. "Hi kiddos!!"  
"I'm a month older than you so I am not your "kiddo" Patton" Logan said harshly.  
"Padre! What are you WEARING!!" Roman belted  
"Umm clothes?" I giggled  
"UGH I mean why are you wearing BLUE jeans and a HOODIE"  
"I don't know I wanted to be comfortable"  
"Whatever padre you need TO up your gamE!"

Virgils pov:  
"Why are being so extra this morning sir sings a lot"  
I said.  
"Virgils right Roman, you are being quite "extra" this moring" Logan said having his vocabulary cards in hand  
*offended princy noises*  
I look over and see Patton holding his wrist and I wonder if he's hurt but I overthink things way to much so I let it slide. "We should get inside before we're late, we all have to get to our lockers"  
We all separate and went to our lockers 

Pattons pov: 

We finally approach the school and walk in I immediately go to my locker to put my backpack inside. As I close my locker I can sense someone is behind me so I turn around and there was a kid a few feet away from me, so I decided to say hi.

"hi there" I say with a grin "did I say you could talk to me" the boy said as he pushed me "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad" i say very scared and my anxiety heightens "what did I say about taking to me!" the boy said as he picked me up by my collar "sorry, I really am. What's your name? Maybe this just a misunderstanding and we can be friends" I question scaredly "names Bret, and we're not going to friends. Your going to be my punching bag" he said in rough voice as he punched me in the stomach and dropped me. I then soon hold my stomach tight and I crawl in a ball.

I'm still on the ground holding my stomach trying to hold back my tears. Im so glad my friends weren't here to see that, I wouldn't want anybody else to get hurt. I then hear someone come up say "hey are you okay, you look rough" another boy says  
"Please don't hurt me i say" I say still scared I don't know whats happening and I don't want to get hurt again.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, here let me help you up" the boy said as he held his hand out and I accepted and got up still holding my stomach. Realizing for sure that this wasn't Brent, he must have walked away while I was down  
"What happened?" The boy said  
"um... it was nothing" I know lying is bad I don't want anyone to get in trouble or anything.

"wow that totally seems like the truth, my name's Janus" as he said this he pulled me up off the floor.  
"I- I ju- ust f- fell" I soon realize that I'm Stuttering and sound horrible.

"I'm Patton by the way" Forcing a smile as I looked at Janus. He had brown hair and a sharp jawline and was wearing all black and yellow clothes.  
"We can discuss your lying at a different time"  
I felt anxious when he said that but I'm also happy that I could make a new friend.

"okay.... What are your classes? I said forcing another smile" 

"here's my schedule, I don't know it by heart"  
I let out a chuckle as I took the paper. Janus raises a eyebrow, he probably thinks I'm weird and dumb. "I was uh laughing because of my last name's heart." I smile but look down at the schedule to avoid eye contact.  
"We have two classes together," I said in a cheerful tone.

Janus's pov:  
I come early to school everyday so that I can have some free time. I live a few blocks away from the school so I got there at a reasonable time. 

I started to walk down the hallway not many people are here so I'm surprised when a see a dude walking pretty angryly on the other side of the hall. As I continue walking I see a boy with light brown hair and he was laying on the ground in fetal position holding his stomach and he looked in pain. So I decided to see if he was okay.

"Hey are you okay, you look rough" I say to the boy  
"Please dont hurt me!" The boy nearly screamed 

"I'm not going to hurt you, here let me help you up"  
What happened?" I said  
"um.. it was nothing" I know he is lying, I just don't know why.

"Wow that totally seems like the truth, my name's Janus" I said this as I pulled him up off the floor.  
"I- I ju- ust f- fell" his stutter is quite adorable.

"I'm Patton by the way" he said as a forceful smile creeped in his face. As I look at Patton I see that he has sadness in his hazel eyes.  
"We can discuss your lying at a different time"  
I didn't want to scare him or make him uncomfortable.

"okay.... what are your classes?" He said forcing another smile

"here's my schedule, I don't know it by heart" I say

He lets out a chuckle as He take the paper. I raised an eyebrow, I don't make many friends but he seems alright. "I was laughing because of my last name's heart" He smiled but looked down at the schedule to avoid eye contact with me.  
"We have two classes together," he said in a cheerful tone.  
"So how ar-" I start to say before I was cut off  
"do you like puppy's? Cats?"

"Sure I guess, but I like snakes more, how are yo-"

"AWEEE, snakes ARe cUTE" Patton said nearly screaming 

I give in and let out a chuckle and smile

-fabulous time skip-

Patton's pov: 

I'm looking forward to having class with Janus, he seems nice. My first class is world studies, I like learning about the past, it's interesting but none of my friends are in this class. I walk in the class and sit in my assigned seat. I look at the name tags on the seats next to my and I see one name I know but it could be a different Brent, hopefully it's a different Brent But the I start to see brent from this morning walk in and I start to panic as he walks over to sit by me. I feel really anxious. "Is there any chance we can be friends?" I ask this hoping to cool the air.  
"No way and for every word you say your going to get hit again, your already at 9" he says  
"But I only said 7 words" I soon realize this was a mistake correcting him because he soon gross furious  
"That now your at 13" "this is gonna hurt really bad for you so I would start go shut up real soon" as he said this I decided to just be quiet.

"No talking in class Patton" the teacher called me out.  
"But he- nevermind Sorry" I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it was very uncomfortable. Then suddenly one of my textbooks fell on the floor and I could tell Brent pushed it off. "Patton! Sense you like to make Distracting noises during class, you can go to detention!" I start to freak out no way no way this is happening I'm supposed to be the good kid and now all my teachers are gonna hate me, what if my friends start to hate me... my thoughts spiral and I could feel Brent just smirking at me. 

Class is almost over and I am so very glad for this, I don't want to be in this room any longer. Soon the bell rings and I shuffle of to my next class quickly excited to see Janus. I walk into the art room and i walk over to the seat with my name on it and look side to side and it seems like Janus isn't seated by me and I grow sad, as enough to shed a tear and then I see Janus walk in the class room and I grow happy again, I can tell he sees that me and him are not seated by each other. He walks over to his name tag and switches it with one of the people sitting by me and a big smile begins to form on my face.

Janus pov: 

I walk inside the classroom and I see Patton, he looks sad and then when he sees me looks a smidge happier. I see that me and him are not seated by each other so I decided to move my name tag so I could sit by him. A big smile then begins to form on his face."hello Patton" as I say this I sit down in my newly picked spot. "Hi!!!" Patton screeched. "So how was your class before this?" It looks like he hesitated before saying "it was great" with a huge smile only faltering a bit. I can tell he's grown good at lying to himself and others. "You know you don't have to lie to me" I said. "I'm not lying, it really was good!" He said. I don't want to push him any further but I wish he would be honest with me. "How was your class!?!?"  
"It was alright". 

Patton pov: 

I hope he doesn't hate me. I think I have a crush on him but I know he doesn't like me and I only met him today, o gosh I fall for people to easily. What if my friends don't like him o gosh that would be awkward.

"Alright class we are going to do a group project with the person next to you" said the teacher.  
"YaY" I let out and then I cover my mouth and look at Janus who is smirking.

"Patton! Could please keep your outbursts to yourself, ive herd from another teacher that you like to make distractions!" Yelled the teacher. Once she said that the whole class started to laugh and I instantly put my head down because I knew I was about to cry...  
"I hate my life" I whisper under my breathe. I can hear people whispering all over the class room about me...

"I herd he got detention"  
"I think he has serious problems"  
"He smiles way to much"  
"Remember last year"

I try to hid my whimpers, Janus definitely hates me now. suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look over and I see it's Janus and I sigh in relief. 

Janus pov: 

Once the class engolfs with laughter and whispers I reach over to Patton to see if he's alright and he puts his head up a little to look and me and I can see his puffy red eyes. I feel bad so I decide I need to get him away from these horrible people. So I whisper to patton "let's go". He nods and the I grab his arm and we sprint out the door and down the hall.

Logan's pov: 

I look over to the hall way and see Patton and someone I don't know running down the hall together. This is definitely worrisome. The teacher then looks out into the hall way and sees this and says "I've herd that boy had gotten into quite the trouble today". I'm very confused and wonder if she is talking about Patton or this other kid. It can't be Patton because he is not a person who gets in trouble but I will bring this up with him later.

*time skip*

Janus's pov:

I bring Patton to lunch sense it was starting soon anyways and I grab his lunch for him and we sit down. "You didn't have to get my lunch" Patton says looking down while wiping his eyes. "It's alright I wanted to and it's only a apple and a water". "It's okay if you hate me and want to leave"  
"Why would I ever hate you patton" I said his while raising his chin. He then sniffles and takes a bite of his apple. "I just sometimes just this overwhelming feeling that everyone hates me" he said taking another bite of his apple. 

"How could anyone ever hate you, I mean your outfit could use some work but your a great person pat"  
"This isn't what I like to wear but I- ah- I used to get teased for it so I just deceit wear this" I could tell he was only telling half the truth but I don't want to punch him. 

Suddenly other people start to sit by me and start go greet him and I get a little anxious, these must be Pattons friends.

Pattons pov:

I really love taking with Janus, he makes me happy. Soon after sitting down the rest of my fiends sit down.  
"Hey padre, who's your new friend?" Roman said  
"Roman, this is-" "I'm deceit" Janus said cutting me off which a little confusing. He must not want them to know his name yet and I guess I can understand that. He must like his privacy.

Virgils pov:   
"So how did you two meet?"   
"Ah this morning I slipped and fell and he helped me up" Patton said then looked over to deceit.

Logan's pov:   
"Well that was nice of you deceit" I say as I look over.   
Deceit than noded. "So patton I saw you and your new friend running pasted my classroom, and my teacher also said something quite interesting" 

I could tell by Pattons facial expressions that he was getting nervous. "What did she say-?"   
"Said said that your friend has gotten in quite the trouble today or she could have been talking about you"

Patton started to shake just a bit. I've gotten quite well at picking up on expressions. "Yeah..." Patton let out and then looked down. "My teacher got mad at me because Someo- I accidentally nocked my book off the table so I got detention"

(2517 words)


	6. Chapter 5

⚠️Trigger warning: mental and physical abuse/self deprecation/ Remus being remus/let me know if I forgot any⚠️

*Time skip to the end of the school day*

Virgils Pov:  
I walked out of my class once the bell rang and went straight to my locker to grab all of my stuff. I started to think about pat earlier and how he seemed a little off so I decided wanted to ask pat if he wanted to hang out after school because I would get it if he didn't want to spill his guts to the others but sometimes me and him just have real talks and I figured we're in need of one of those. 

I walk to over to pat who is at his locker and he is kinda slouching he always bugs me about that.   
"Hey pat" he then jumped. "Woah you okay there"   
"Yeah sorry" he said. "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" 

"I'm sorry I can't I have detention" he sighed  
"Wait what? Why do you have detention???" I said a bit worried. "My teacher got mad at me for interrupting" 

"Wow teachers can really suck times"   
"No it's okay she's probably just having a bad day"   
"Pat you don't always have to defend people"  
"I'm sorry- I have to go I don't want to be late but some other time we should hang out" 

Pattons Pov:   
After my conversation Virgil I ran to the detention room, I didn't want to be late. I walked into the room and not to my surprise Remus, romans brother is here. I wave and then sit down. "HEY, DADDY" said remus walked on the tables over to me and the other people in the room laughed. "Hi remus"   
"Sooo daddy I wasn't expecting you to end up in here" Remus practically yelled. "My teacher got mad at me" "Ooooohhhhh I know what that's like" said remus. 

I pulled out my notebook and started to doodle just to pass the time by. "SOooo daddy why does Roman and the rest of them never go to your house?" I didn't know what to say I had to think of a lie quickly. "Everyone else's houses are bigger and my dad doesn't like company" I said as fast and quite as possible. "Well that makes sense I guess" Remus than spread his whole body across my desk. 

I just now remembered that I forgot to text my dad that I had to stay after, o god he's going to be so mad at me, Suddenly it started becoming hard to breathe.

Remus Pov:   
I'm just laying across Pattons desk and then I start to hear a sound it kind sounds like a dying cow but then I look over and it's Patton and it seems like he's having a panic attack. It looks like he's also pressing he's nail pretty hard into his skin. "Hey daddy, just breathe, follow me breathe in for 4 seconds breathe out for 7 and then repeat" he then starts to calm down.

"What was that about??" I said. "I-I just forgot something, I'm sorry I'm really sorry" he said looking down. "Hey it's okay this can stay between us daddy" I said boooping his nose. "Just don't tell anyone I was helpful don't want them gettin the wrong impression" "okay-"

Pattons Pov:   
I decided to text my dad, because I don't want to get in anymore trouble. 

Text: Sir, I'm sorry I forgot to let you know that I had to stay after I'll come home as soon as possible. -patton.

Text: we will talk about it when you get home. Grab me some cigarettes.

That doesn't sound good but it doesn't sound horrible. But I'll have to figure out how to get some cigarettes, last time I asked someone to by them for me. I just now realize that Remus smokes sometimes. "Hey remus, I know this weird and I'll pay you but do you have a pack of cigarettes on you my dad asked me to bring him home some"   
"Sure daddy and you don't have to pay me I get them for free all time, here ya go" he said handing me a pack. "Thank you remus and is there anyway we could keep this between us as well?"   
"Sure daddy"

*skip to end of detention* 

I decided to jog home because this is already going to be bad. I arrive at my house and walk in and the stench is just lingering in the air. "PATTON GET IN HERE" I jump and walk over and hand him the cigarettes. "Finally you get something right" he said as he lights a cigarette. "Get over here!!" He yelled. I walk closer shaking. "This is for coming home late and for existing" He then grabbed my wrist and then it started to burn. After all these years I've gotten used to the pain and the scars, they linger all over my arms and legs. Then suddenly I feel the burning behind my ear "ow!" He's never done that. "Shut up!!" Then he pressed it to my back and I feel the prickly sensation and the slow burn all across my shoulders. Great I won't ever be able to wear tank tops. Suddenly he pushed me away, "go to your room idiot" I then run up to my room.

I grab the bandages right away, I don't want to get a infection, if That happened people would notice. It was hard to wrap the burns but I did it. I realized I'm going to have to wear a turtle neck tomorrow or a scarf. 

*time skip*

After I finished zoning out I tired laying down in my bed but that hurt to much so I crawled out of my window and sat on the roof, I like to go up there and draw. It distracts me from everything else.   
I start to sketch some random tings and doodles. I then put my sketch book down and the water works just start to flow. This is the only time I really get to let it all out. I have to stay happy all the time for everyone. I don't want to burden anyone with my problems. No one should have to deal with me, my our father hates me. He blames me for mom leaving which is true, she left a note saying she hated me and wanted to live a new life. That's what dad said. 

I just sit there doing a mixture of drawing, zoning out, and crying.


	7. Chapter 6

⚠️Trigger warning⚠️: self deprecation, self hate, not eating, heavy violence, remus being remus⚠️

Pattons pov:   
I woke up early today so that I could firgure out a outfit that doesn't show the bandaids. I grabbed some jeans, a blue long sleeve shirt, and a grey sweater to put around my neck. Hopefully this looks good. Sense I'm all done and I have my stuff together I decided to text Janus

Patton: hey Janus!  
Janus: yes Patton?   
O no does he hate me?  
Patton: I was just wondering if you would want to meet up before school?   
Janus: sure. Where would you like to meet?   
Patton: How about the coffee shop right by the school.  
Janus: sounds good I'll meet you there.

I can't wait to see Janus so I grab my stuff and walk down the stairs hoping that my dad is still asleep, he passed out sometime last night, I herd the thud. I get to the door than I hear my name being yelled "PATTON GET IN HERE"   
So I walk over anxiously to my dad. He looks angry I don't know what I did this time but I guess I'll find out. "Patton! Make sure you don't come home tonight I have some people coming over!" I guess that's good he won't hurt me tonight then. "Okay sir"   
"To make sure you understand what will happen if you come home" as he said that he grabbed me by the hair slammed my head into the wall. "I promise I promise!" My vision starts to get blurry and I get dizzy. "Now leave my house!" 

Once he said that I grabbed my bag and tried to go as fast as I could out the door but I tripped a few times do to my dizziness. Once I'm finally outside I stand still for a moment to try and get my balance. Once I feel like I'm not about to fall over I start walking to the coffee shop. I hope Janus isn't mad at me for being late.

*patton arrives at the coffee shop* 

Janus's pov:  
I start to grow worried that Patton isn't here yet maybe he didn't mean this coffee shop. Then I see him stubble his way in the coffee shop, he looks a little dizzy. "Patton I'm over here" I said. "Oh hi Jan"  
"I already ordered for us I remember you saying the other day you like hot coco so I got you one of those" 

"Thank you Janus, that was kind. How much do I owe you?" Patton said. "Oh no need it's okay" 

Pattons pov:  
I'm kind of the glad he said that because I don't think I have enough for it anyway. "So how has your morning been Janus?"  
"It's been alright, and yours?"   
"Good!"  
"Patton I know your lying? You do this quote often"  
I grow very anxious what do I say to him I do lie a lot does that make me a bad person. "I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed" how is he so good at telling when I'm lying. He probably sees right threw me.   
*magical time skip*

"We should get on our way to school" I said even though I could stay here talking to Janus for ever.   
"Your right lets get going"   
I look down at my phone and see that my friends are talking In the group chat. 

Roman: gooood morning!!!  
Logan: good is only spelled with two o's  
Virgil: blahhh  
Patton: good morning kiddos   
Roman: padre!  
Roman: I can't wait to seeeeee you guys  
Logan: why we see each other everyday? And see is only spelled with two e's   
Roman: what ever  
Virgil:😹

Janus's pov;  
"Phone blowing up?" I said   
"Yeah just my friends from lunch yesterday"   
Patton's real smile is the cutest which I rarely get to see because the smile he usally has up is fake. I wish I could figure out what is making him not happy. The only thing I want in this is world is for him to be happy. 

*arrive at school*

Pattons friends see us and they start to walk over to us. I stay behind Patton because I don't really know them that well and what if they are the reason Patton isn't truly happy. They arrive and Patton starts out with a "hey guys" then Roman, the very extra one says "soooo did you guys hang out before school?"  
"Yes Roman we did" says Patton. "Oooo" escapes Roman mouth. Then I see the one I believe is named Virgil elbow Roman in the side. "Hey!" Roman squeaked. "We should be going to our lockers then class" said Logan. 

"He's right" I said. "Bye Patton, i hope class goes well" I said as I put a hand on Pattons shoulder, he jumped "sorry" "oh it's okay I'm just a jumpy person". "Well bye" I said as I smiled at Patton then left. 

Pattons pov:   
Butterfly's flew around in my stomach as Janus left. "Soooooo do you like himmmmm??? I totally ship you two!!!" Said Roman. "Ahh pfft he probably doesn't even like me like that". We all start to walk in the building and to our lockers. "Bye guys" I said as I depart from the group and walk to my locker.

*time skip to first class*

I walk in the class room and see that Brent isn't here today and I get filed with relief. I sit down in my chair and class flows by smoothly. I'm glad that Brent didn't show up for this class, that would have been horrible. 

*time skip to end of class* 

Class just ended and it went smoothly, I didn't get in trouble or get hit or insulted. I walk out of the class room and realize that next class is with Janus so I grow happy but anxious. I walk in the class and see him sitting there and he waves at me and I make my way over to my desk which is next to his. "Hi Janus" I say with a real smile. "Hi Patton".  
"So I see that you two are here today, hopefully no more running away, that would be bad" said the teacher and everyone is the class started to chuckle a bit. "Mrs.angle me and patton are deeply sorry for the events that happened yesterday". "Well that's good just don't do it again" 

The teacher started with the lesson and I grow anxious because I hear the teacher but I don't understand anything she's saying. She's teaching us about math but I don't know how to do anything, it's like she's telling me how to do it but I have no idea. My breathing starts to grow heavy and Janus grabs my hand I think he realized I was panicking. Holding his hand started to calm me down my breathe was getting back to normal and my heart started to slow down back to normal. I turned to him and mouthed "thank you" and he responded with "no problem" we both then smiled and he let go of my hand. 

The teacher then handed out the homework and told us to do it. 

*classes ended* 

"Ready to go to lunch?" I said with a smile. Jan nodded his head and we started walking side by side to the cafeteria. "I-"   
"I know you probably want nothing but I'm going to get you an apple and a juice when I get my lunch okay?" "Thanks Janus I'll just go find us a table"   
I then walk away and go find us a spot and I found a empty table and sat down to wait for Janus and the others. 

I then see Janus make his way over with our food and behind him is the rest of the gang. They make there way over and sit down. "Here's your apple and juice and I want to see them gone, lunch is important" said Janus "but I'm not hungry" he then gives me the eat it look "fine". "You know deceit is right lunch is very important" said Logan.

"What ever nerds" said Roman. I looked down at my apple and decided if I was really going to eat it and I decided I want to make Janus happy so I take a bite.

"HI DADDY AND IDIOT BROTHER" screeched Remus. I then put my head down and sighed. " Remus we talked about this can you not call me daddy" then I see Janus raise an eyebrow . "What do you want brother?" Roman let out. Says "What! I can come hang out with you guys? Me and pat are friends!!!!!! Right pat???"

"Um...yes we're friends Remus" I said hesitantly but I know I owe him a lot "your a great friend" I got up and gave remus a hug, I know that we're not that close but I need to hug someone and he deserved it.  
"Ah um thank you daddy! Who is your friend??" Remus looked confused when I hugged him but I could tell he liked it. 

Janus's pov:   
I'm totally not jealous that Patton hugged Remus. "You can call me deceit" I'm wondering how Patton and Remus came to be good friends. "Wait when did you two become best buds?" Roman said pointing to Patton and Remus. They both then looked at each other and Then they both started to speak at the same time.  
"We both were in detention"  
"We both were in detention"   
After that they both looked each other and smiled, like I said I'm definitely not jealous. 

"I wouldn't expect you two to be friends" said Logan   
"Yeah I don't like it" hissed Virgil.

"What's ever Mr. nerd and Mr. raccoon" said remus.

Patton's pov:  
I feel bad for remus he helped me, if I didn't have those cigarettes then my whole body would probably be burned.

*bell rang and end of school day*

I grab all my stuff from my locker and then go say bye to my friends. I spot them walked out of the school and run up to them "hi kiddos"   
"Hi pat" said Virgil  
We're now all on the side walk out side of the school when Janus walks up and says "hello Patton and you guys"   
"Howdy" I say with a smile  
"Well I got to get home"   
"Same"  
"The same thing for me"  
"Bye nerds"   
"Bye Patton"   
"Bye kiddos" I say as they all leave and start on the paths home. 

*skip to night time* 

I've been walking for hours sometimes stopping on benches, I'm lucky I have my phone I've been scrolling threw tumbler. I finally reach a park that has a semi comfy bench. Before I got to the benches I decide go swinging for a bit. Then suddenly I see a figure approaching the park from the other side and assume it's just someone going for a walk but as soon as the light shines on there face I see who it is, it's Brent.  
"Well well, lucky me I Finally I get to give you those 13 punches"   
I grow scared   
"Please you don't have to do this"  
"I know but it's fun"  
I decide to try and get up and leave so I jump off the swing but I tripped.  
"No no no" "no escaping for you" once he said that as he picked me up by my collar and punched me in the face. "One"   
he punched me in the stomach "two"   
he then threw me down to the dirt and kicked me really hard in the stomach "three" I started to cough up blood and I'm in so so much pain this is worse than the burns. He than kicks me again in the stomach "four"  
"AHH" "shut up" as he said that he punched me in the face and my vision became spotty and all I could hear is him counting then I passed out...


	8. Chapter 7

⚠️Warnings: description of physical injuries, bad thoughts, Remus ⚠️ 

Pattons pov:  
I wake up and my head is pounding I must have slept in weird position, but then I look down and I see that my shirt is covered in blood and that I'm bruised everywhere, then suddenly the events from last night start to come back to me. Oh fish sticks what does my face look like, I quickly grab my phone and turn on the camera and I'm horrified at what I see. I have a black eye and my lip is split open. When I try to stand up I just fall right down. I must have sprained my ankle or something. I lift up my shirt to see that I'm covered in bruises. What am I going to do I have school in a few hours!!!  
I decided to text remus he might know what to do and he won't tell anyone, hopefully.

Patton: hey... Remus?  
Remus: yes daddy???🤮  
Patton: I don't want to bother you if your busy but I need your help...  
Remus: ughh what kind of help? Burying a body??!😝  
Patton: no... I'm pretty beat up and my shirt has blood on it so I need a change of clothes...  
Remus: jeez yeah I'll be there but you gotta tell me the juicy tea!!  
Patton: alright...

Im so thankful of Remus that he's coming because I don't know what I would do. I can barely move without a pain shooting threw out my body.

*skip to when Remus arrives*

Remus pov:  
I wander who beat up daddy because depending on how bad it is I want to smash there knee caps in. As I walk up to the park I see Patton laying on the ground next to the swings that's weird I wander why he's not up and about but I approach and see why.   
"Patton..."  
"Ah Remus there you are thank you for showing up I haven't had the best night." Patton says kind of fast.  
He looks horrible, like he might need to go to the hospital.   
"Oh I know it looks bad but it's not"  
"Patton.. this is bad it looks really bad"  
Pattons smile falters for a second then rises again.  
I hand him the shirt and then he pulls off his own and I can hear him wincing and I look at his stomach and it's littered with bruises. "Daddy I don't think you can go to school today, let me drive you home"

Terror spread across Pattons face for a second then went away just as fast when I mentioned bringing him home. I wander why. "Uh thats probably a good idea"

Pattons POV;   
I don't really want to go home because my dad might be there and I don't want him to see me like this he would probably get mad that I didn't fight back. I'll go home anyway though I don't want Remus to  
Suspect anything. Remus helps me up and to his car. Pain spikes threw my body only a few times. Once we're both in the car the question I've been dreading finally pops up. "So daddy who beat you up"  
"Ah just this kid but it's okay I deserved it"  
Remus sighed and then said "I doubt that, what did you do that made him think he can beat you to a pulp"

"I-I talked he said he was gonna punch me for every word I say and I said 13 words in total. I guess he might think that I'm annoying which is true and he probably has his own issues and just needs a outlet and-" Remus suddenly cuts me off "slow your roll daddyio, your not annoying to the extent that he has the right to beat you and he should just make his outlet bloody video games like the rest of us"

"I guess your right" I say putting my head down.   
"I think you should tell the others, because I don't wanna see you all black and blue endless it's from me" oh no he wants me to tell the others I don't want to do that what if they want to know who did it and then Brent gets in trouble. I know he beat me up but I still deserve it, but I also hate lying to them and I'm keeping enough secrets as Is. "Umm okay"  
"How about I text everyone including Deceit and we all skip and meet at your house?" 

Oh no we can't do it at my house it smells like beer, it's very dirty and what if my dads home. "Can we do it at your house or something, my parents might be home and I don't want them to know..."

"Sure daddy"

Remus's pov:   
He really doesn't like his house I guess. He's always hesitant to go there. He must be embarrassed of his house or something. But I understand him not wanting his parents to see him like this.   
Remus: hey, everyone needs to get to mine and Romans house ASAP. This includes you deceit. Be there all of you. Daddy needs comforting and he has to tell you something.

Deceit: I'll be there.  
Virgil: what's wrong is he okay is he hurt? I'm on my way oh gosh  
Roman: I guess I'm going back home   
Logan: I guess I could miss school this one time I don't believe I have any tests

Pattons pov:   
When we arrive at Remus's house he comes around to my side of the car, picks me up and brings me inside the house then sets me down on the couch. "Thank you remus for everything, but you really didn't need to Cary me" 

"Oh shush daddy you can barely walk and you weigh lighter than a leave" said remus. 

"So are the others on the way?" I said as I fidget my fingers. "Yeah they should be here any moment".

It starts to become hard to breathe when I was thinking about telling them what happened and them seeing me like this, I should be protecting them they shouldn't have to see me like this.   
"Hey hey match my breathing, deep breathe in and then let it out and repeat until you feel better" said remus.  
I do what he said and my breathing starts to go back to normal. "Thank you remus"  
Suddenly the door flying open and Virgil runs in remus calls him over. "Over here virgil"   
Then all the others arrive and come over to where me and Remus are and they all say "what happened??"  
Janus comes over and sits right by me, Virgil sits on the other side, Roman takes Logan to go find that first ad kit.  
"Who's do I need to nudge down a flight of stairs?" Said Janus. "I'm with Janus on this one" says Virgil.   
"I have the first aid kit, Patton is it okay if I look at your injuries?"   
"Ah yeah it's okay but I'm fine it's not that bad"   
"Sorry Patton but this looks very bad, could you take off your shirt?"   
I then remember all of the cigarette burns and I'm surprised they haven't seen the ones on my neck but they will definitely see the ones on my arms if I take off my shirt. "Is it okay if I just lift it up, I'm cold and I don't really want to take it all the way off?"  
"That's alright patton just lift it up" I do they I see all the looks on there faces when I do and my eyes start to water. "I'm sorry... you guys shouldn't have to see me like this I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come"  
"Patton darling calm down, you don't need to be sorry we are all here for you"  
"Thank you" I say hugging Janus. Then Pain spikes threw my stomach. "Owe"

Logan starts to examine my stomach and my other injuries. "Well I think you have a sprained ankle and a fractured a rib, I think you might want to get check out at a hospital"  
"No! -I mean I don't want to, can't I just be careful?"   
"Patton... it takes up to 6 weeks at the most to heal at home"   
"I heal really good though, I think I'll be fine I promise!"  
"I guess but you have to be really careful"  
"I will I promise!!!"

My dads not going to be happy with this. He doesn't like it when I'm injured and it's not done by him. Janus probably thinks I'm a weakling now. He will never like me. I'm also even uglier now with all of these bruises.   
"Patton who did this too you?" Says Virgil.  
"I don't want to get him in trouble, he might be having a hard time"

"Patton... him having a hard time doesn't justify him hurting you" says Janus. I don't want to keep any more secrets than I have to. " I don't want him to hurt any of you!"  
"He won't daddy, I promise" Remus says then winks at me.   
"Okay... it was this kid named Brent be said that I would be his personal punching bag"  
"When did it start?"  
"It started on the first day of school, he punched me in the stomach and I went to the floor and that's when janus found me and helped me up"

"Oh" "I'm so sorry Patton, maybe if I would have asked you more about what Happened, maybe I could have prevented this"   
"No no you didn't do anything wrong this is on me for lying to you" I say.

"The only person who is at fault here is Brent"   
"Logan's right, I shall slay Brent the horrible"

"Don't slay him! Maybe this will just go away" 

"Patton I think you should report this to the principal"  
Everyone agreed with Logan but I don't want to tell because what if he gets kicked out of school, what if they call my dad.   
"I don't want to get him in trouble"  
"Patton... this can only get worse" said Logan.

"Maybe you guys are right but what if nothing happens. What if we tell the principal and all he does his contact our parents and then does nothing. What if he gets expelled and decides to come after one of you" I don't want to come off negative but I love them all and I don't want them hurt and I don't want anyone in trouble.

"Pat if this was happing to one of us would you stand by and watch them get bullied? No you would do everything in your power to help them. Everyone in this room cares about you, and doesn't want you hurt" I look over to Virgil and he's right, I would do anything to make sure the people in this room are okay. 

"I guess that makes sense" I look down and I noticed that my hands are shaking, I wander if they have the whole time and I didn't notice. I look around the room and they all look so worried and I guess I can understand that I look horrible. My face and I guess whole body is pretty messed up.   
"We can tell the principal..."  
"Good." Says Logan   
Then Janus whispers in my ear "I can gently nudge him down a flight of stairs as well" 

"I think the principal will do. All of you promise me you won't hurt him!" 

"Listen, daddy I hit people all the time. If he happens to be one of them that's not my problem"   
I don't think I could stop remus even if I tried.  
"Alright I guess that makes sense but the rest of you steer clear" I make sure to give them all the dad glare.

"Sssoooooo how about we all relax and have a sleepover!" Said Roman 

We all agreed and I excused myself to the bathroom. Roman lent me his old crutches from the time remus "accidentally broke his foot" so I was able to go there by my self. I have to call my dad so that he doesn't get angry at me.   
*on the phone*  
Dad- what do you want?!?  
Patton- I was wandering if I could sleepover at a friends house tonight?   
Dad- I was going to tell you, you can't come home tonight anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

trigger warnings: this chapter is manly fluff but there is some crying. also remus as always. 

Janus's pov:

After we let our parents know we were going to stay the night at Roman and Remus's house, we decided to play truth or dare, which is quite childish but I'm really only here for Patton. I want to make sure he is okay and happy. Roman the one who suggested the game starts it.  
"Logan! Truth or dare?!??"  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?!"  
"No"  
"I can fix that teacher!"  
"I'm going to decline that offer," Logan said, face going red.  
"So now it's your turn Logan! You have to ask   
someone"  
Logan's pov:  
"Patton truth or dare?"  
"Ah umm truth?"  
I wanted to cheer Patton up and the only way I know how to do that is bring up animals so I asked "What's your favorite animal?"  
"Cats! Wait no dogs! No pandas! No cats! I can't choose, I love them all!   
I see Patton yawn. "Maybe we should  
Lay down and try to get some sleep Patton definitely needs his rest" 

Pattons pov:   
"I don't want to be the Debby downer if you guys would like to stay up I can too" I didn't want them to stop having fun because of me.  
"Patton is quite alright the rest of us are kinda tired too it's been a long day" Roman raid.  
"Alright so we have a few bed rooms, but there will have to be two to a bed is that alright with everyone?" Said Roman.   
"So who sleeps with who?" Virgil said.  
"I say me and Remus, Virgil and Logan, and Patton and deceit. Is that okay with everyone?"  
I said "That's sounds good" and everyone put a thumbs up. Then Roman walked us all to our rooms. I put on the pjs Roman gave me and I laid down on the bed and soon after Janus followed. "im sorry jan" "patton why would you need to say sorry?" "because i know you didn't sign up for all this when you helped me up in the hallway" after i said that janus turned over to face me and he grabbed my cheeks and he said

"Patton, when will you realize you are not a burden? I'm glad I helped you up that day. i'm glad that you are my friend. you are positively the best person i know and i'm glad i have you in my life. you deserve so much more than this, and i can't wait for the day that you realize that you are amazing."

At that point I started to cry, it all became too much. I didn't want to cry in front of Janus. I didn't want him to think that I'm weak but with him saying all of that and I'm still in a lot of pain. "I'm sorry" I wiped my eyes "thank you for saying that" "no problem my darling" the Janus wiped my tears away and hugged me. I don't know why but in the moment everything I've been feeling for years came out and I started sobbing. Then Janus pulled me close and spooned me and just held me until I started to drift off to sleep. 

when i woke up Janus was still spooning me but he was asleep, he looked so cute. Instead of getting up I decided to try and go back to bed not because I wanted to stay in his arms or anything but because he needs his sleep. His arms around me did feel very comforting. I haven't had this much human touch before without being hurt in a long time. i kinda wish i could stay like this forever but suddenly he starts to move and stretch. he then got up and came along my side of the bed and he says "hey darling it's time to wake up, i thought we could all go get some breakfast" i then fake yawn, stretch, and get up. 

I then follow him out of the room and see the rest of the gang already up and on the couch. "hey padre and deceit" "hey guys, me and Dee were thinking that we should go get some break fast would you guys like to come?" i said with the largest smile on my face that i could muster up, i could tell they saw my limp because they looked down at my leg when i came out here. "Don't worry guys, i will use Romans crutches when we go out, i will be fine." "alright... as long your careful we can all go" "i'm like super hungry so that sounds good to me" "sounds good daddy" the rest of the group nods and then we all put on are shoes and hop in Remus's van because it has the most amount of space and there's a lot of us. Janus helps me with my crutches and helps me sit down. Once we were all in the van we decided on dinner down the street. Once we got to the dinner we all got out and headed inside. we found a boothe large enough for us all. The waitress came over and said "I will let you guys look at the menus to decide what you want, could I get you guys something to drink?" i told Janus what i wanted to drink well he others told what they wanted "ah i would like a black coffee and Patton here wants apple juice" i whisper a thank you to Janus for doing that for me i didn't want to do it i don't know why. After a little while the waitress came back to get our orders. we all just got pancakes and other sides. we all were having fun talking about old memories telling Janus about how we all met.


	10. Chapter 9

Trigger warning: fluff, Remus, abuse, mention of bully, self deprecation 

Virgil's pov: i don't know why but deceit really unsettles me, but i guess he makes patton happy and that's all that matters right now. when we ordered our drinks i saw patton whisper to decide what he wanted to drink, i'm guessing he didn't want to talk to anyone other than us. he did take a pretty bad beating i can also see that when she came over he looked the other way so she couldn't see the bruises on his face. i hate seeing him like this pat is the nicest person ever, he wouldn't hurt a fly. once the waitress comes back to hand us our drinks. "here you go fellas" once we all have re drinks we tell her what we wanted to eat and she leaves to tell the cook. "I can't wait to get the pancakes," Pat says with a huge smile. I then see a blush creep on deciets face. What deceit like patton? i don't know if thats so but i wouldn't know how to react to that. "they do sound delicious" once janus said that you could see patton's eyes light up. Patton is positively adorable. A smile washed upon all of our faces and we were all happy that Patton was feeling better. 

pattons pov: 

"patton, you seem to be doing better" said logan. "Yeah it doesn't hurt that much anymore, it's kind of just a dull ache" mainly because I've been dealt worse before, but they don't have to worry about that. "Well that's good" once I look over I see that waitress on her way over to give us our food. I look the other way. I don't want her to see my face. She would probably ask me questions I don't want to answer. Once she set in all down we all began to eat.

*time skip to after when they arrive back at romans house*

we arrived back roman’s after a delish breakfast. "omg i am so full like i might explode" "same roman same" "i'm with virgil and roman on this one" i said with a laugh. i then felt a buzzing in my pocket so i took about my phone and saw that i'm getting a call... from my dad... i don't want to anger him so i told the gang that i would be right back and i walked outside of romans house and took the call.

(patton=P Patton's dad=D) 

D: PATTON! 

P:yes? 

D:i need you home tonight, the new neighbors wanted to come over for dinner. you better be over here by 12 so you can clean the house, also you have to cook dinner. 

P:Okay sir, i will make sure to pick up groceries before i arrive home. 

D:you better and if you embarrass me then you will be punished

P:yes sir. *hang up by D*

I should arrive early, he would probably be upset if I arrived at 12. But how am I going to get to the grocery store? Maybe I could ask Janus or remus? no matter what if they are busy, i don't want to mess up their day. I walked back into the house so I could tell the others. i see them all chatting on the couch so i walked over and waited for them to finish up what they were talking about. "hey guys i have to head out my dad wants me to go to the grocery store him for dinner tonight apparently we are hosting for the the neighbors..'' I said fastly. "how are you going to get there? how are you going to get back to your house? That is a long way to walk. you are also hurt patton. i would suggest you get a ride." " I think I can say that we all agree with Logan here," said roman. "ah... i-i should be f-fine..." "patton, i will give you a ride end of discussion, if you remeber you still have to use for crutches endless you want to be limping, both would be hard to do while carrying groceries" said janus. "alright i guess that makes sense and i will just limp. we have to get going now though because my dad wants me back home by 12 so i- we can clean the house" i let out. "alright. let's get going" me and janus then walked to his car and got in.

"Thank you for bringing me janus, it really means a lot" i said with a smile. "It's no problem, I like being around you. you bring my mood up without even thinking about it. your smile can light up a room. you are possibly the best person on this planet." I was at a loss for words but a blush creeped on my face. I saw him look over and smile. "You know it's not me who is the best person, it's you. you are so unevenly amazing and i am so grateful to have you in my life." I then saw januss face reden. "i know this is a weird thing to well going to the grocery store but patton i like like you..." ooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmgggggggggggggg is this real? there is no way he actually likes me. maybe this is some type of oke. "do you really like me? are you sure? you deserve more than me, i i-" sudley janus cuts me off "yes and yes. patton i like everything about you" he really does like me, i can't believe this. i would never think someone as awesome as him would like me. "i-i...i- i like you too!!!" I then covered my mouth and blushed uncontrollably. "my gosh you are adorable" ahhhhhh that made me blush even more "so does this mean we are boyfriends now?" "is this you asking me to be you boyfriend?" i saw a smirk on januss face. "ah ah if that's okay with you?" "That's definitely okay with me" I see the smirk still on my face and I could tell I looked like a tomato. "Do you want to be my boy-boyfriend?" "yes darling i would love to be your boyfriend" ah when he said darling i don't know how but my face got even redder. I couldn't stop the smile on my face even if I tried, in this moment I forgot about my bully, my dad, and the rest of my problems. this is the happiest i've ever been and i know that doesn't mean much because i haven't had many happy moments but i truly am happy right now. "when we get out of the car can i hug you?" i said "when we get out of the car can i kiss you?" ahh how is even possible that i can get redder but i quickly nodded. 

we finally arrived at the grocery store which felt like it took forever. Once we both stepped out of the car and then janus came around to my side of the car and stood in front of me and put his hand on my jaw then lifted my head up and kissed me. his lips are so soft, i think i could stay like this forever if i wasn't holding my breath. We then departed and I then breathed for the first time since he kissed me. After that he put his hand through my hair and grabbed my hand so we could head inside. we didn't say anything till we grabbed a cart. "so darling what did you need to get?" "...i-i-i need to get stuff for spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread, oh and i also need to get a pie for desert" "okay my love lets go get that stuff"

"OMG STUFFED ANIMALS!!!!" I couldn't resist running over to the stuffed animals, they are so cute and adorable. I picked up one that was super soft and looked like a puppy. "janus! look!" "adorable. i will buy that for you, i don't know how i could separate the two of you ``''you don't have to do that ``''i know my love, but i want to do it anyway ``''thank you!" i then ran up to janus and put my arms around his waist and looked up at him with a huge smile "honey bunches you are amazing!!" then janus booped me on the nose and said "remember my love we are on a time limit" "oh yeah! let's get the all of the stuff"

*time skip to when they are back in the car with all of the groceries*

"pat what's your address?"oh cannolis, my house isn't in the best neighborhood what is he gonna think? i think maybe it will be okay. He's my boyfriend right? it shouldn't matter. "insert address here" i then i see him type it into google maps and start driving. "i'm surprised you don't live closer to the school. i know you said before that you walk to school." "yeah but i like the walk it's refreshing" i didn't want to say that my dad makes me walk for punishment everyday and that if i were to take the bus my next big punishment would be even worse. we finally arrived at my place and i got anxious i could see him looking around. "is this area safe?" "yeah it's safe, the people who live around here are nice but also a little weird" he's probably just worried about my safety not judging me. "Oh okay , that's good. I was just a little worried." It's about 11 now and I have to clean so I have to hurry up and say goodbye to janus. " I should probably get inside and help me dad." "Okay, I hope the rest of your day goes well." Janus then leans over to my side of the car and gives me a kiss. Once we parted I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to text me tonight.

I then got out of the car with the grocery bags. Luckily there were only a few bags so I could limp my way over to the door and enter. I then see my dad standing across from me. 'finally!!!" "i've been waiting for you to come home! you were almost late. what was wrong with you.!" "i'm sorry sir" "also what was that i saw outside! who was that! Why were you kissing him! it's like you love to be disappointed!!!get over here right now! he then took out his pocket knife and pressed it to my throat. "we will talk about this later i need to get started on cleaning the house!!!" he then threw me to the ground and kicked me in the back for good measure. adding to my other injuries. I was terrified the worst thing he did was burn me but now just then when he put the knife to my throat I was completely terrified. I never would have thought he would do anything like that. I then quickly got up and put the groceries away then started on cleaning.


End file.
